


Staring - Talking

by Onlymostydead



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Banter, Blood, Confessions of love, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, injury mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 09:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19060294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onlymostydead/pseuds/Onlymostydead
Summary: A lynel ambushed Link while he was out hunting, leaving him to limp back to camp......where he finds only Revali, the one person he can hardly breathe around, let alone speak.





	Staring - Talking

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by ghangajii on Tumblr! Check him out, his art is amazing. Thanks Egg <3

  
"You really are always staring at me like that, aren't you?" Revali rolled his eyes, chest puffed up as he paced back and forth across their campsite. "Always staring, staring, staring. Take a picture with the Sheikah Slate, it'll last longer."

Link huffed out a breath. Inhale, exhale. 

Inhale, exhale. 

Inhale, exhale.

He had gone into the woods to catch some game, but, well...

He wasn't expecting the lynel. It attacked too quickly, cutting too deep, leaving Link to limp away, back to safety. Why it left him alive, he had no idea. What he did know, was that his chest and stomach were cut up badly, and if he didn't get help soon-

"Why do you do that, I wonder?" Revali clicked his tongue. "Always watching, listening. I can tell you're listening to me; your eyes always follow me around. So why don't you say anything? Is it because you have nothing good to say?"

Link still gripped himself tightly, trying to keep the bleeding to a minimum. He was starting to get dizzy though, and bad. He couldn't bring his hands to sign anything, he couldn't say a word.

His eyes were too fixed on Revali. He was right: he truly was always staring. At first it was disbelief. How could one man be so brash, so arrogant, and so self assured that he was right? Then it was admiration that he had come so far... And now...

Now, what was it? He knew Revali was more than meets the eye, but as he really all that he was expecting? Not all of his imaginations could be true, of course, but...

"I don't think so." Revali answered his own question. "You always look like you do have something to say. It's confusing, frustrating... I always want to know what's going on inside that pretty blonde head."

Pretty. Revali called him pretty? Funny coming from such a pretty...

Link was starting to feel woozy, his head growing foggy. As time moved on it was getting more and more difficult to stand.

"How do you do it? How do you hold your tongue like that?" Revali shook his head. "You have an advantage over me in two areas and that has to be one of them: swordplay, and keeping your damn mouth shut."

"Mmm..." Link hummed, struggling to keep his eyes open. He could feel himself listing to the right now, his body just falling little by little on its own.

Revali perked up as soon as he heard the sound. "Did you just hum?"

"MmHm..." It was getting very difficult to see, black spots dancing across his vision.

"And now you choose to respond? How do you-" He froze, eyes wide. "Shit, are you bleeding!?"

Link went down. His knees collapsed from under him, the ground rushing suddenly towards his face.  
But then his head fell on something softer. It took a moment, blinking, trying to see properly, to realize that it was Revali's wing. He was talking, actually. Always talking, talking, talking... If Link was always staring it was because Revali was always talking.

"What do I do, how do I-" He swallowed. "Fairy Tonic."

Weakly, Link nodded his head. Revali moved away, probably to get the potion, but...

He was cold. He was so cold, lying here on the dirt, the sun having set an hour ago. He was just staring up, no beautiful Revali to catch his eye, just the soft purple haze of the twilit sky.

Cold. So cold. 

And by the time Revali returned, it felt like there was no warmth in him. None at all. And as he closed his eyes, all he could see was dark blue feathers and sharp green eyes.

*** 

When Link opened his eyes, he was under a tree. Beneath his head was a cushion, holding him more gently than he had ever felt. It was like a dream, with the leaves slowly shifting over him, the relaxation...

Then there was pain in his chest. No, all the way down his torso. It was sharp and harsh, instantly taking away the heavenly feeling that had surrounded him moments before.

"He's waking up." Revali's perfect voice said from above him, and...

No. It wasn't a pillow under his head. Once more, it was Revali's wing. His feathers were soft, his touch gentle, and...

"What happened?" Link signed sloppily, arms tired and heavy.

"You idiot," Revali sighed, shaking his head. "You went and almost got yourself killed."

Link blinked. "You... sound like you care?"

"I do care, damnit!" He snapped, looking away. "I may act like a heartless asshole, but... You're not allowed to die, alright?"

"...alright?"

"Fuck, this is pathetic." Revali wiped his eyes.

Link raised an eyebrow. "Are you... Crying?"

"I thought you were about to die!"

He let out a little breath. "Then..."

"I don't really hate you?" Revali rolled his eyes. "Of course I don't. Wasn't that obvious?"

Link shook his head. "You mean...?"

"I like you." He admitted, voice tight in the back of his throat. "Fine, I admit it. I'll say it. And this scared the crap out of me."

Revali felt the same about him. What were the odds about that? Very, very slim.

Link smiled like anything, reaching up to touch Revali's face.

"And stop smiling like that, you're freaking me out!"

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr is Supertinydom and Supertinywords!
> 
> Comments are love <3


End file.
